


Johnlock - Hidden Inside

by AnAnYaH



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom, johnlock poetry - Fandom, sherlock poetry - Fandom
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Baker Street, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Its time to lose all they have kept - Hidden Inside





	Johnlock - Hidden Inside

 

I can feel my heart,its every beat

Curtains closed of Baker Street

The sun is down , the day has slept

Its time to lose all that we kept

_Hidden Inside_

 

 

And alone but together,

Into one another

Not too far, not too close

Like a story in the prose

Figuring out how to start All I hear is a breathing Heart ,

_Hidden Inside_

  
Its a cold winter night, a sleepy snowy town ,

And I don't fear ,the heat in here Might break us now ,might take us down .

All I can say its always you You are the light , that keeps me right.

And its my time to break the lied, To dig your heart and settle inside.

 

[Link to the song](https://youtu.be/abSJYfJui1k)


End file.
